Hilkalas (Voda Vosa)
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+8 vs AC; 1d8+4 damage}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=Range 5/10; +7 vs AC; 1d6+3 damage}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Charm, Enchantment, Psychic, Implement |Power Description=Close blast 5; each enemy in burst; +7 vs Will; 6 psychic damage, targets are pushed up to 4 squares.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=Encounter |Keywords=Healing, Martial |Power Description=Close burst 5, allies or Marshal Hilkalas: Spend a HS and regain 1d6. }} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Illusion |Power Description=Target ranged 10 one object or unoccupied square. Marshal Hilkalas causes a sound as quiet as a whisper or as loud as a yelling or fighting creature to emanate from the target. He can produce nonvocal sounds such as the ringing of a sword blow, jingling armor, or scraping stone. If Marshal Hilkalas whispers, he can whisper quietly enough that only creatures adjacent to the target can hear his words.}} |Action=minor action |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane |Power Description=Target: One object or unoccupied square; Effect: Marshal Hilkalas causes the target to shed bright light. The light fills the target's square and all squares within 4 squares of it. The light lasts for 5 minutes. Putting out the light is a free action. Special: Marshal Hilkalas can have only one light cantrip active at a time. If he creates a new light, his previously cast light winks out.}} |Action=minor action |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Conjuration |Power Description=Ranged 5; Effect: Marshal Hilkalas conjures a spectral, floating hand in an unoccupied square within range. The hand picks up, moves, or manipulates an adjacent object weighing 20 pounds or less and carries it up to 5 squares. If Marshal Hilkalas is holding the object when he uses this power, the hand can move the object into a pack, a pouch, a sheath, or a similar container and simultaneously move any one object carried or worn anywhere on his body into his hand. As a move action, Marshal Hilkalas can move the hand up to 5 squares. As a free action, he can cause the hand to drop an object it is holding, and as a minor action, he can cause the hand to pick up or manipulate a different object. Sustain Minor: Marshal Hilkalas can sustain the hand indefinitely. Special: Marshal Hilkalas can create only one hand at a time.}} |Action=Standard action |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane |Power Description=Ranged 2; Effect: Marshal Hilkalas can use this cantrip to accomplish one of the effects given below. *Move up to 1 pound of material. *Create a harmless sensory effect, such as a shower of sparks, a puff of wind, faint music, or a strong odor. *Color, clean, or soil items in 1 cubic foot for up to 1 hour. *Instantly light (or snuff out) a candle, a torch, or a small campfire. *Chill, warm, or flavor up to 1 pound of nonliving material for up to 1 hour. *Make a small mark or symbol appear on a surface for up to 1 hour. *Produce out of nothingness a small item or image that exists until the end of Marshal Hilkalas ' next turn. *Make a small, handheld item invisible until the end of Marshal Hilkalas ' next turn. Nothing Marshal Hilkalas creates with this cantrip can deal damage, serve as a weapon or a tool, or hinder another creature’s actions. This cantrip cannot duplicate the effect of any other power. Special: Marshal Hilkalas can have as many as three prestidigitation effects active at one time.}} |Action=Free |Recharge=Encounter |Keywords= |Power Description=Trigger: When Marshal Hilkalas miss an enemy with a wizard illusion power. Effect: Choose another enemy within 3 squares of the missed target. The chosen enemy cannot also be a target of the original attack. Repeat the attack against this new target, with a +2 bonus to the attack roll.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Illusion, Implement, Psychic |Power Description=Area burst 1 within 10 squares; each creature in burst; +7 vs Will; 1d8+7 psychic damage, and target is slowed UENT. Effect: Shadows writhe in the designated area and continue until the end of Marshal Hilkalas next turn. Any creature that enters the area of the grasping shadows takes 6 psychic damage and is slowed until the end of its next turn.}} |Action=N/A |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Martial |Power Description=Trigger: Rolls initiative. Close burst 3, Marshal Hilkalas or an ally in burst shift half speed. }} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description= One creature. +8 vs AC, 1d8+4 dmg, target is slided 2, ally adjacent is slided 4 to the vacated square. Said ally takes a basic melee attack for free against the target.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Illusion, Implement, Psychic, Zone |Power Description= Area burst 1 within 10 squares, each enemy in burst. +7 vs will, 2d6+7 psychic dmg, and the target falls prone and its immobilized. Miss: Half damage and targets fall prone. Effect: The burst creates a zone that lasts until the end of the encounter. Any enemy that enters the zone falls prone.}} |Action=Immediate interrupt |Recharge=encounter |Keywords= |Power Description=Close burst 5. Trigger: An enemy hits or misses Marshal Hilkalas with an attack against his Will. Target: Marshal Hilkalas and each ally in burst. Effect: Each target gains a +4 power bonus to Will until the end of Marshal Hilkalas next turn..}} }} Character Information Background Hilkalas was born to lead, in his mind is the soul of Kalas Ul Halam, a powerful general and commander, a renegade that fought Dal Quor to the last men. But he wished to confront and control Dal Quor, so he could rule over it. Alas, he failed, and escaped with the leader of the renegades, Taratai, to Eberron. His, would be the vengeance. Reincarnated, Hilkalas sought to ascend in the favour of a local noble, Baron Von Faugthernot. He was named Marshal Hilkalas for his astonishing leader ability. That was the first time the Dreaming Dark found him. Marshal Hilkalas thought he could prevail, armed with the Baron’s army. He convinced the Baron that the Darks hold powerful secrets, and that if they defeated them, they’ll be swimming in gold and power. The Dreaming Dark obliterated the Baron’s army, and almost captured Marshal Hilkalas. The Baron watched the battle from his castle, swearing retribution upon Hilkalas. Marshal Hilkalas fled with his life to Sharn. He had touched bottom, and rising again would be hard. But now he was inconspicuous, the Dreaming Dark would not found him on time. His will be Vengeance! Appearance Marshal Hilkalas is a tall humanoid, belligerent and imposing. His eyes are completely white, as is his hair, long and braided. He walks with airs of nobility, although his origins are not. He rarely speaks, instead, fixing people with his gaze, and transmitting his thoughts. He is dressed in exotic robes, and a strange looking sword hangs from his belt. A crystal orb orbits the man, adding more to his exotic appearance. Age: 36 Gender: Male Height: 6'0" Weight: 150 lbs. Personality Alignment: Evil Marshal Hilkalas is extremely objective and calculative, measuring in equal conditions the lives of those around him and the chance of winning a battle. He’s cold and manipulative, imposing and sometimes aggressive. His cold white eyes are hard to read, but you can be sure he’s reading yours. Hooks *The Dreaming Dark hunts Marshal Hilkalas actively. *Baron Von Faugthernot is not happy to have his army destroyed. * Marshal Hilkalas seeks to create bonding with powerful individuals in order to gain allies in his fight against the Dreaming Dark. * Marshal Hilkalas wishes to increase his personal power. *Marshal Hilkalas needs to create an army, he’ll need to ascend in the social stair to reach a nobility position. Kicker Marshal Hilkalas Quori soul belonged to a general and commander, who wished to confront and control Dal Quor. For that, his incarnation is hunted by the Dreaming Dark. Hilkalas survived one confrontation with the Dark, but barely escaped with his life, losing the entire army at his command. Without an army to lead and not enough personal power to confront his hunters, Marshal Hilkalas will try to procure himself faithful followers and power. And when the Dreaming Dark are utterly destroyed, he’ll go after Dal Quor, and submit it to his iron fist. Other Sections Equipment Coins: 47gp Encumbrance: 23.5lbs Normal Load: 160lbs Heavy Load: 320lbs Maximum Drag Load: 800lbs Math The math section describes the math behind your character sheet. It is here so that judges and character approvers can quickly verify your character's accuracy. Attributes See the Attributes template for assistance. Attacks See the Attack template for assistance. Defenses See the Defenses template for assistance. Senses and Reactions See the Senses template for assistance. Senses: None (Special senses such as low-light, etc. go here) Health See the Health template for assistance. Surges per day: 7 (6 class, +1 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Racial Features * +2 Cha, +2 Int * +2 Insight, +2 Intimidate * Languages: Common * Dual soul: Roll a saving through vs each effect rendering dazed or dominated. If fail, don’t roll again at the end of turn. * Telepathy 5 * Bastion of mental might power * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 Class Features Hybrid Wizard|Warlord * Battlefront leader: Heavy shield profs and battlefront shift power. * Inspiring word: Inspiring word power once per encounter * Cantrips: Use ghost sounds, light, mage hand and prestidigitation as at wills * Orb of deception mastery: Power Feats List level taken and link to the source. * 1st: Dual Mind Strength: +2 dmg with psychic powers. * 2nd: Hybrid talent (arcane implement) * 3rd: Unarmored agility: gain +2 ac when wearing cloth or no armor Background Mental bastion(EB): +2 Insight. Skills and Languages Languages: Common See the Skills template for assistance. Powers See the Power to Hit Summary and the Power to Hit templates for assistance. |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= }} Tracking Money +412 gp starting gold - 360 gp Amulet of protection +1 -15 gp Adventurer’s kit -------- 47 gp remaining Treasure Keep track of parcels gained. Link to the post where it was given or a reward summary post in the adventure. Also link to the compendium for the item when possible. * Level 1: Parcel lvl+4 * Level 2: Parcel lvl+4 * Level 3: Parcel lvl+4 XP Keep track of XP gained. Link to the post where it was given or a reward summary post in the adventure. An adventure name would go here: * 600 XP from nowhere (a link to where it came from would go here) Total XP: 600 Changes List changed here * 2012/09/16: Created Judge Comments Judge comments (and your rebuttal) will go here. Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from User 1 Approval 2 Approval from User 2 Status Status: Approved as 1st level character with 600 xp by User 1 and User 2 Finally, at the end, you should include the "Requesting Approval" and "LEB" categories already included and those categories representing your character's race and region of origin. For example, Forge is from Breland and is a warforged, so we have added those categories. Category:LEB:Requesting Approval Category:LEB: Kalashtar Category:LEB:Adar Category:LEB: Wizard Category:LEB: Warlord